Dark Horse
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: One-shot set to "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry. Because I have way too many theories on how Dom and Letty could have gotten together back in the day. "Are you daring me, Letty?" Her smirk grew. "I think you might be daring yourself, Toretto."


**Let me ramble about Furious 7 for just a minute, guys. So I went to the first showing at 10 on April 3 and stayed for the second showing immediately after. I laughed, I squealed, I bawled my eyes out (some all at the same time). The movie was incredible and I went back to see it five times because Dear Lord, that sendoff for Paul could not have been more perfect. And how about Dom and Letty? Those two little fuckers got married before the fourth film and didn't bother to let us know! That flashback though, *sigh*, my jaw literally dropped and when it was over all I could say was "Holy shit" right before Brian said it. Anyway, I think I'm done with my rant. Sorry, I'm a little crazy.**

 **Important: This story is written with italics being glimpses into the future INSTEAD of flashbacks. Don't ask me how it happened, that's just how I ended up writing it. Weird, I know lol. I've also had this story written since December of last year, but I was stuck on how to end it. Then I saw Furious 7 and got inspired. I'm going to stop now before I bore you all (it may be too late) and you decide not to read the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think! :)**

 _ **"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry**_

 _I knew you were_

 _You were gonna come to me_

 _And here you are_

 _But you better choose carefully_

' _Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

 _Of anything and everything_

"Come pick me up, Dom. And bring the beer." Was all Letty said before she angrily snapped her phone closed.

He drove up a few minutes later in his red Mazda, parking down the street and out of view of the house. He watched as the small Latina expertly climbed out of her window and jumped the small distance to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet.

He smirked at her skills, grabbing a beer from the pack he had placed in the back seat and popping it open. "Here." He said, holding out the open beer to her as she climbed into the car.

"Thank you." She grabbed the beer from his hand, taking a huge gulp before turning back to him. "Go."

"Bossy." He mumbled as he started the engine, speeding away from the curb he was parked at. "Where are we going?"

"I don't fucking know. Don't care. Just drive, Toretto." She replied as she brought the bottle back to her lips.

"So now you got me drinking and driving?" He asked, popping another bottle open while controlling the wheel with his knee.

"Nope." She said, popping her lips on the 'p' as she plucked the bottle from his grasp. "I'm drinking." She pointed to herself before pointing to him. "You're driving." She settled the bottle between her thighs as she drank from the other one.

"I figured." Dom reached into the cup holder, plucking something from it and holding it out to her. "I brought you this too."

She looked down at his hand, squinting her eyes in the limited light, and barely made out the blunt in his hand. She smirked, taking it from him. "Score, Toretto." She placed it between her lips as he produced a lighter and, with one hand on the wheel and the other holding the lighter, he lit the blunt for her.

She closed her eyes and took a huge drag, rolling her window down.

"So what happened?" He finally asked as he watched her blow smoke rings.

"Same old." She replied shortly.

"She doesn't like you working at the garage and wants to move." It was always the same issue between Letty and her mother. And he knew that he was part of the reason her mother didn't like her working at the garage.

"If she had somewhere to go," She paused and blew a stream of smoke out of the window. "We would have been gone years ago."

Dom's eyes flickered over to Letty as she tapped the blunt against the rim of a now empty beer bottle, the ashes falling into it. "But she doesn't have anywhere to go. Right?"

"Not that I know of." She replied, missing the worried look on his face as she started on the second bottle of beer.

"I don't want you to leave, Letty." He said quietly, his hand traveling to rest on her knee.

She glanced down at his hand, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly across her knee. She smirked, bringing the blunt to her lips. "What, you think I _want_ to leave?" She exhaled.

"I don't know. Maybe you got tired of all of us." He joked.

She scoffed. "Please. You guys are the closest thing to family I've ever had."

"Move in." He blurted out.

She dropped the hand that held the bottle, settling the bottle against her leg as she turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"Move in." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "You're almost eighteen. You can make your own decisions."

" _Almost_ is the operative word, Toretto." She said, bringing the blunt to her lips again.

Dom sighed, his hand squeezing her knee. "A few months, Let. You've been holding her off for almost three years. You can hold her off for a few more months. Then once you're eighteen, pack your shit, I'll come get you and you can wave bye-bye to the bitch."

Letty glanced at him again, an amused look on her face. "You're serious?" She grew more amused as he nodded his head without hesitation, and she extended the blunt to him. "Here, I think you need this."

He glanced down at the blunt in between her pointer finger and thumb. "Why?"

"Because you're talking crazy."

"I am not." He defended, but plucked the blunt from her fingers anyway and took a drag before handing it back to her so she could do the same. "I just don't want to lose you, Letty."

She couldn't help the smile that came across her face, but she quickly covered it up by taking a pull from her beer. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." She joked.

Dom smiled to himself and they fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to drive, a destination in mind. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye as he pulled up onto the beach.

She wasted no time in pulling off her shoes and climbing out of the car, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh, ocean air. She finished off the blunt and dropped it at her feet, burying it under the sand with her foot.

Dom chuckled as the Latina ran towards the ocean, while he climbed out of the car with the remainder of the case of beer in his hand. His gaze remained on her as he walked down the beach, stopping just before the ocean and taking a seat in the sand. He dropped the case of beer beside him and brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them, unable to look away from her.

She stood in the wet sand, letting the small waves crash against her feet. Her dark curls blew behind her in the wind and she dipped her head back to feel more of the wind on her face. The moonlight shone against her caramel skin that her shorts and tank top left exposed. Turning her head towards him, she smiled at him over her shoulder before making her way over to him. She plopped down in the sand beside him, pulling another beer from the case and popping it open.

His eyes still remained on her as she tipped the bottle back and his gaze traveled down, past her white tank top that showed her black bra underneath. Past her _extremely_ short shorts and down her toned legs to her toes, smiling as he watched her dig her toes in the sand.

"Don't think that you're getting laid just because you brought me beer, a blunt and got me all alone." She spoke up, leaning back and propping herself up on her hands, the beer still held tightly in her left one as her eyes lingered on him. She lightly referred to the one time they had gotten drunk and ended up in Dom's bed. An occasion that they both pretended not to remember.

He pulled himself out of his trance and trailed his eyes back up to hers. "Damn, babe. You ruined my plan." He joked, although his heart leapt when the term of endearment came out of his mouth.

Letty laughed loudly at his joke. "Sorry, baby." She sighed dramatically. "I'm just not in the mood tonight." She joked back, leaning up to rest her elbows on her knees, as he was, with the bottle dangling from her fingertips. "Or maybe I am, but I'm just waiting for _you_ to make the first move."

 _Make me your Aphrodite_

 _Make me your one and only_

 _Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

He was shocked into silence before her throaty laugh broke through it, and she continued to laugh behind her beer bottle.

"You're fucking with me." Dom said bluntly, forcing himself to look away from her.

Letty dropped her arm and stretched her legs, settling her beer between her thighs as she leaned back on her hands again. "Am I?" She asked, tilting her head towards him. "Hm." She hummed. "I certainly don't feel like I'm fucking right now."

Dom's head whipped around as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Letty," Was all he could get out.

She laughed again, almost a giggle. "What?"

"Did you turn into a lightweight overnight? It normally takes a lot more than three beers to get you drunk." He asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not drunk, Toretto."

"Then where is this coming from?"

"I could ask you the same thing. 'I don't want you to leave, Letty.' 'I don't want to _lose_ you, Letty.'" She said in a deep voice, attempting to sound like him. "On top of that, the whole 'moving in' thing _and_ you been staring at me ever since I opened the damn window."

Dom sighed at how observant she was, the girl didn't seem to miss a thing. "I just don't think it's fair that your mother wants to take you away from something you're good at."

Letty chuckled. "So, you want me to stay because you think I'm a good mechanic?" She laughed again and shook her head, taking a pull from her beer. "You got to do better than that, Toretto."

Dom shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

She bit her bottom lip, leaning closer to him. "Why don't you tell me why I haven't seen any _skanks_ walking up to your room in a few months?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Dom nodded his head at her. "Of course you did."

Letty raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I just haven't been in the mood." He offered, mocking her remark from earlier.

Letty made a noise of disagreement, shaking her head. "No, see I think you _have_ been in the mood. I just haven't been around."

If Dom hadn't been watching her lips move, he would have sworn that _wasn't_ what she said. But seeing as his eyes had been glued to them ever since she sunk her teeth into the bottom one, he saw her say it as well as heard it. "That's, that's not,"

"Just give it up, Dom." She cut him off, dropping the almost empty beer bottle onto the sand, the amber liquid spilling out and mixing with the light sand. She threw one of her legs over his, causing him to let his legs fall flat on the sand, and moved herself to sit on his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders and clasping her hands together behind his neck as his hands instinctively went to grasp her hips. "I can be your one and _only_." It was a direct reference to the fact that Dominic Toretto had never been in an actual relationship, and she was willing to be the first, and only, girl he ever really called his.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, forcefully claiming his mouth. "But the one thing you don't want me to be is your enemy." She hinted at the fact that he had never attempted to be loyal, after she pulled her lips from his. Smirking, she lifted herself from his lap and returned to her spot beside him.

Dom's hands hovered in mid-air as the shock was evident on his face. Dropping his hands with a slap against his thighs and bringing his knees up again, he turned to look at her.

She was facing the ocean again, a ghost of a smirk still playing on her lips.

"One and only, huh?"

"You think you can handle that?" She asked without turning to look at him.

 _So you wanna play with magic_

 _Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

 _Baby do you dare to do this_

 _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

 _Are you ready for, ready for_

 _A perfect storm, perfect storm_

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

 _There's no going back_

She was asking if he was willing to take a risk with her, warning him about what he was about to get himself into. Not that she needed to, he knew Leticia Ortiz like the back of his hand. Like, the one time she used the back of _her_ hand to hit him in the face when he called her Leticia.

She was fierce, rough around the edges, not afraid to speak her mind no matter who didn't like it. She was rude when she wanted to be and she _definitely_ had a mean streak. She cursed more than anyone else he knew, himself included, and she could probably hold more liquor too. Those qualities hadn't changed in the years that he'd known her, and damn if he wasn't thankful for that.

"Are you daring me, Letty?"

Her smirk grew. "I think you might be daring yourself, Toretto." Her dark eyes met his, peeking past her dark curls that hung around her face.

He searched her face silently, from her wicked smirk and back to her eyes that continued to look right through him. She was fighting a silent battle with him that she wasn't going to back down from, pushing through the bullshit. And she was winning.

And this was only a taste of what their relationship will turn into. They will never change. She will always be hotheaded and hardheaded and he will always be just as stubborn. They will piss each other off almost every day of their lives, but they will always get over it without even realizing it. She will always be over possessive when it comes to _skanks_ and he will always go into a jealous rage whenever he sees a guy looking at her.

But he was ready for that. He was ready for every bump in the road, every set back, every storm.

"Wow." Letty's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I've _never_ seen you think that hard." She joked.

He didn't respond, only leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his, more gently than she had done minutes earlier. And when he pulled away, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

But Letty was still scrutinizing him with her eyes. "You do know there will be no going back, right? You're either mine, or we're not even going there."

 _Mark my words_

 _This love will make you levitate_

 _Like a bird_

 _Like a bird without a cage_

 _But down to earth_

 _If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

"But let me tell you, Dom. You're _never_ going to find someone else like me. I know you inside and out, I know how to piss you off," She was saying as she trailed a hand up his thigh. "And I know how to drive you crazy." She finished huskily.

Dom's sharp intake of breath proved her point, and she smirked, pulling her hand away.

"Do you remember when," She trailed off, tilting her head from side to side. "You screamed my name while I was going down on you?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "That was, uh, that was," He stumbled.

"That night, yeah." She finished for him. "I remember. Do you?"

He slowly nodded his head, swallowing hard at the mention of that night. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, attempting to relieve the growing pressure in his jeans.

"Did any other girl ever do that to you, Dom?" She asked, making him bite his lip at her tone.

Swallowing hard again, he forced out the word. "No."

A satisfied smirk crossed her face. "I didn't think so." She replied. "And no one else ever will if you walk away from me, Toretto. You know that."

Dom nodded. "Yeah, I do." He admitted.

"Well, that took you long enough." Her tone returned to normal and she assumed her relaxed position, facing the ocean.

Dom's eyebrows rose up in question. "That's it?"

 _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

 _It's a yes or no, no maybe_

 _So just be sure before you give it up to me_

 _Up to me, give it up to me_

Letty shrugged a shoulder. "Where we go from here is in your hands, Dom." She turned to look at him. "It always has been."

"So, what? You've just been waiting on me to make up my mind this whole time?"

Letty nodded without hesitation. "Yep." She confirmed. "I want you to be sure before you dive in _head_ first." The suggestive smirk on her face hinted at the alternate meaning of the word. "You've never really done this before, you know."

Dom scoffed, catching the emphasis she added to the word and deciding to play along. "I've done _sex_ plenty of times, Letty."

"Gross." She said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "But I meant you've never done a _relationship_ before, asshole."

"Doesn't mean I can't." He said quietly, and for the first time that night Letty was speechless.

When she called him earlier that night, she had no intentions of their night turning out like this. She was prepared to repress her feelings for him as long as possible, but she had seen the slight change in Dominic Toretto. Ever since their drunken encounter, he seemed uninterested in the _skanks_ that surrounded him at the races and the parties. And since she had been watching so closely, and when she couldn't Mia did, she knew that he hadn't even invited another girl to his room since that night. And that had given her the hope, the alcohol had given her the courage.

 _So you wanna play with magic_

 _Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

 _Baby do you dare to do this_

 _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

 _Are you ready for, ready for_

 _A perfect storm, perfect storm_

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

 _There's no going back_

"What are you saying?" She asked after a long period of silence.

Swallowing hard, Dom's eyes met hers with intensity. "I'm saying," He paused, swearing he could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. "I'm falling in love with you, Letty." He watched as her eyes grew slightly wide and she quickly looked away to try and cover it up.

"Don't ask me how or when it happened." He continued. "But somewhere in between your smart ass mouth and me finally opening my eyes, I saw it."

Letty chuckled lightly at his explanation. She did have a smart ass mouth, and damn if he didn't take his time opening his eyes.

"What about you?" He asked quietly. "How _exactly_ do you feel?"

Her chuckling stopped and a frown replaced the smile on her lips. She turned her head slowly to look at him, her eyebrows knitted together, almost as if she were telling him what a stupid question that was. "I'm already in love with you, Dom. I've felt that for years."

Dom's lips pulled up slowly until a grin showed on his face.

Letty rolled her eyes at him. "Egotistical bastard." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Dom brought his hand up to his heart in a dramatic gesture. "Ouch."

"I speak nothing but the truth." She responded.

"Yeah," Dom agreed. " _Bluntly_."

"What, you expect me to go easy on you, Toretto?"

"You don't take it easy for anything." Dom replied. "You're too headstrong for that. You go all in or nothing. So no, I was not expecting you to go easy on me." He finally answered her question and paused before smirking suggestively. "And I pray to God that you don't." He finished, his already rough voice paired with a husky tone.

Letty's dark eyes turned dangerously lustful at the tone of his voice.

"What I'm trying to say, Letty, is that I'm yours." He assured her. "As long as you're mine." He said, leaning towards her lips.

Letty pulled back slightly, a smirk on her face. "Remember, no going back."

He smiled. "No going back." He repeated, capturing her lips with his.

 _She's a beast_

 _I call her Karma (come back)_

 _She eats your heart out_

 _Like Jeffrey Dahmer_

His relationship with Letty will be nothing short of what he'd expect. He'll like to think he has the control in the relationship, but she will always be quick to remind him that he most certainly does not. The Latina's wrath is nothing to be messed with. She'll demand space when she needs it, and she'll demand _him_ when she wants him. She will never be shy about staking her claim over him and he won't be shy about letting her.

Dom, with all of his one-night stands, was extremely guarded. He hasn't allowed anyone but Letty to get so close. And once he does, there will be no stopping it.

Every little thing she does will amaze him, and with each passing day he'll be left with feelings stronger than the day before. So strong that he'll swear one day there will be nothing else he could give, he'd have given her all of him by then.

But their relationship will be far from perfect, and it always will be. Because they're both stubborn and egotistical, unwilling to back down from anything. Their arguments will be considered the next world wars in the Toretto house since _at least_ one of their rooms will always be trashed in the end.

 _His floor will be littered with broken glass from photo frames, various clothes, his lamp, and the remnants of his broken cell phone._

 _And he'll sit on his bed, eyes focusing on his five-foot-five, not to mention_ _ **pissed off**_ _, girlfriend towering over him. "If you can't respect me enough to keep your hands to yourself then we're done!" She'll finish her angry rant with a ragged breath, almost as if she can't believe those words came out of her mouth._

 _His face will twist in anger and his pride will take over as he looks away from her, allowing her to make her decision._

 _But as she walks away he'll feel his heart going with her, and he'll remember his promise to her that day. "Letty," He will call to her, catching up to her in two quick strides and grasping her forearm to turn her around. "We're not going back."_

 _Her eyebrows will furrow for only a second before she recognizes the words. "Then stop acting like that's what you want." She'll attempt to side-step around him, but he'll block the doorway with his body._

" _This is all still new to me, Letty. I'm going to fuck up sometimes; it's inevitable. But please, don't give up on me." His voice will take on an almost desperate tone, and the thought of actually falling to his knees will cross his mind._

 _He'll know that he doesn't deserve the girl standing in front of him, not after the sorry excuse for a boyfriend he has been, but there will be a part of him that knows he needs her. By this time, she'll already be a part of him, and he won't plan on giving that up._

 _Be careful_

 _Try not to lead her on_

 _Shawty's heart is on steroids_

 _Cause her love is so strong_

The team, including Mia, will warn him about his relationship with Letty. Not only will they be worried that their family will fall apart if Dom ever fucked up with her, but they also know that Letty's feelings are years in advance while his are just beginning.

Letty had loved him for years, she knew everything there was to know about loving a man like Dominic Toretto. She knew, for instance, that there was no room to be weak. Letty could hold her own better than most men, but that won't stop Vince from questioning Dom about his relationship with the Latina he had grown to love like a sister.

" _So you and Letty," Vince will say, peeking at Dom from the other side of an engine._

 _Dom's eyes will roll up to see Vince looking at him intensely. "Yeah, what about it?" He'll ask, averting his eyes back to the engine._

" _What about it?" Vince will mock him, standing from his crouched position to point a threatening finger at Dom. "Don't fucking hurt her." He'll growl, causing Dom to slowly straighten himself, surprised at Vince's outburst, and meet his eyes._

" _What makes you think I was going to?"_

" _Come on, Dom. You've had a total of zero relationships. And your first one just so happens to be with a girl who's already in love with you. All I'm saying is you better not be playing with her. I'd threaten to kick your ass, but I won't be able to beat her to it."_

 _Dom will stare, unblinking, at his childhood friend before chuckling. "She'd kick your ass for even thinking about that."_

 _Vince will shrug. "She's family, Dom. I don't want to see her hurt because of the simple fact that she fell in love with you."_

" _I'm not going to hurt her, Vince. I care about her too much."_

 _The corners of Vince's mouth will twitch as he twirls his wrench on his finger. "Good."_

 _Damn I think I love her_

 _Shawty so bad_

 _I'm sprung and I don't care_

 _She ride me like a roller coaster_

 _Turn the bedroom into a fair_

There will be one thing Dom will neglect to tell Vince that day. At that point, he won't just _care_ for Letty. No, by the time Vince goes macho big brother on him, Dom will be pretty damn sure he loves her.

He will feel it when he looks at her, when he watches her as if looking away means that she will disappear. He will feel it when he sees her in those old, greasy coveralls tied around her waist with a stained wife beater underneath, hair pulled back and working on a car. He will feel it when he watches her cross the finish line, leaving others in her dust. He will feel it when he touches her, kisses her, hell he will even feel it when she's yelling at him. Because it means that she cares enough to fight for him.

He will do anything for Letty; that's something he will never be afraid to admit. Because he knows there isn't another girl like Letty, and it wouldn't matter if there was because he only wants her.

It won't be just for the sex, though he will very much enjoy the act with Letty. She'll take control often, which he'll allow because to Dom there will never be anything sexier than seeing Letty mounted on top of him, riding him like a roller coaster as he will one day comment.

 _Two tangled bodies will clumsily make their way through the door and into the bedroom. Letty's fingers will quickly work at the buttons of Dom's work shirt as his hands creep under her wife beater, inching upwards to her covered breasts._

 _Letty will finally reach the last button of his shirt and waste no time in sliding the article of clothing off his shoulders. Her hands will follow the shirt's path across his shoulders and down to his biceps, where her fingers will grip the muscles tightly as she tips her head back to allow Dom's wandering lips to find her neck._

 _His lips will work against her skin, biting and sucking, only releasing his lips from her skin when he pulls the wife beater over her head. His fingers will then go to her back, unhooking her bra and letting the straps fall from her shoulders. He'll pull her closer, moaning quietly as her bare breasts meet the skin of his chest._

 _Letty's hands will then go to his jeans, unbuckling and unbuttoning before sliding them and his boxers over his hips and letting them pool at his feet. He'll step out of them and guide her backwards to the bed._

 _She'll sit down as soon as she feels the bed behind her knees and she'll allow Dom to slowly push her down onto the mattress._

 _He will lean over her, still standing and placing his hands on either side of her head as he trails his lips down her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her cargo pants._

 _She'll help him slide them over her hips and down her legs, her underwear quickly following, before he grasps both of her wrists in his hands and brings them up and over her head, interlocking them. Her dark eyes will meet his and she'll bite down hard on her lip._

 _He'll smirk and continue to trail his lips down her body. He will kneel in front of the bed and her, placing his hands on her knees and pushing her legs apart and up, so that her feet rests on the edge of the bed and she's completely revealed to him. He'll dip his head and began to devour her, rewarded with the sexiest moans that ever meet his ears._

 _One of her hands will go to the back of his head, keeping him in place as her back arches off of the bed. "Dom," She'll moan out, hissing at the pleasure he's causing her. "Fuck."_

 _As Dom's tongue still works her, he'll slip two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. He will pump his fingers in and out of her, small screams escaping her mouth. He'll pull his mouth from her, "Let it out baby, no one's home." He will say before dipping his head again._

 _Her moans will become louder as she reaches her peak, her walls tightening around his fingers as his tongue licks up the juices that flow from her body. He'll pull his fingers from her and lean over her again._

 _She'll watch with lustful eyes as he brings the two fingers to his mouth, a growl escaping her throat as she stands from the bed, ignoring her unstable legs and pushing him onto the bed._

 _Dom will back up to the headboard, his eyes focusing on her as she makes her way up to him, throwing a leg over his body and straddling him. Her hands will lay on his chest as his grip her hips, and she'll dip her head to claim his lips, trailing them across his jaw and down his neck where she will nip at his skin with her teeth._

 _He'll moan in pleasure from both her lips and her hot center that is still dripping for him. "Ah fuck, I love you."_

 _Her lips will freeze on his neck and she'll slowly pull back to look at him. "What?" She'll breathe out._

 _He will reach a hand up to push her hair behind her ear and settle that same hand against her cheek. "I love you."_

 _She'll search his eyes before finally smirking. "I know." She'll lean down to kiss him again as one of her hands travels in between their bodies, grasping him and guiding him inside her._

 _They will both moan loudly at the feel of each other, it's something that they will never get tired of._

 _Dom's hands will remain on Letty's hips, though she won't need any help riding him. Her hands will grasp the headboard behind him, her body alternating between moving up and down on his member and circling her hips while he's deeply buried within her._

" _Fuck, Letty." Dom will moan out, biting his lip at both the pleasure she's causing and the sight of her mounted on top of him. No matter how many times this occurred, it will still be the sexiest thing he has ever seen._

 _Letty will smirk down at him. "I know how you like it, Papa." She'll say before leaning back, her hands on his knees as she continues to ride him.. Her head will fall back in pleasure, her lips parted as she moans loudly._

 _Dom will feel himself nearing his release and, being the unselfish lover he is with Letty, will reach a hand in between them and vigorously rub her clit to bring her to her own release._

 _They will come together, Dom bringing Letty forward so that their lips meet in a bruising kiss._

" _Fuck." Letty will breathe when their lips part, her forehead resting on his._

" _You can say that again." Dom will agree, earning a chuckle from her. "You just rode me like a fucking roller coaster."_

 _Letty will pull back to look at him, her forehead creased. "A roller coaster? Really?"_

 _Dom will shrug. "You got some moves, baby."_

 _Letty will laugh loudly, burying her face in his neck, and he'll swear he falls even more in love with her from the sound._

" _Look at me." He'll tell her, bringing a hand to her cheek when she's face to face with him. "I meant it, Letty." He'll say softly. "I love you. I'm_ _ **in**_ _love with you."_

 _Letty will smile a small smile that grows with every passing second she doesn't respond. "I know, Papa. I love you too." She will gasp as Dom quickly flips them over, his body hovering over hers_ _as he kisses her, ensuring that he will spend the rest of the night proving just how much she means to him._

 _Her love is like a drug_

 _I was tryna hit it and quit it_

 _But lil' mama so dope_

 _I messed around and got addicted_

She'll quickly turn into his kryptonite, his weakness. When it comes to her there will be nothing he won't do. He'll fall in love with her hard and quick, much how they live their lives. There will be nothing slow about Dom and Letty.

Unbeknownst to him, his addiction began after he had gotten his first taste of her. He'll regret thinking it, but he believed that would be the only taste he got of Letty Ortiz. Because he was sure even she couldn't hold him down, but he will quickly be proven wrong.

He'll no longer be interested in what else, who else, he could have. He'll have found his addiction, in the form of a fiery Latina, and he won't look to be cured of her.

 _Dom will stand tall and intimidating in front of his bright red Mazda, arms crossed and eyes wandering, ears listening for the sound of a familiar engine._

 _It isn't just because he and Letty had practically built the engine for her 240SX that he could recognize its purr. It was also in the way she drove, much like him, aggressively and he more often heard her before he saw her._

 _So instead of relying on his eyes by searching through the large crowd, he'll be counting on his ears to let him know when the missing Latina shows up._

 _He won't be given an explanation beforehand of where she had gone and neither will any other member of the team. So he'll find himself like this, standing in wait while Leon and Vince scope out the girls, Jesse hovering close as well as Mia._

 _And Hector will approach him, slapping hands with him, and ask if he's ready to start the races._

" _Nah, not yet." Dom will say with a shake of his head. "I'm waiting on Letty."_

" _Oh, I see." Hector will respond with a smirk. "Mami still got you sprung."_

 _Dom will chuckle, shrugging a shoulder. "She's the only one that ever will." Dom will say as his ears perk up, the purr of a certain engine that he has been waiting to hear breaking through the commotion._

 _She'll pull up in her Nissan, parking in the spot left open in the team's formation, behind Dom's car and beside Leon's._

 _She'll be as well as known as Dom in the racing scene due to the fact that she's the only female street racer in LA, so all eyes will be on her as she steps out of the car, dressed in all black save for the flame tips on her boots._

 _A smile will form on Dom's lips as he begins to walk towards her. "There she is." He will say as he approaches her, placing a kiss on her lips._

" _You waiting for me?" She'll ask with a smirk because she'll already know the answer._

" _Where'd you go?"_

" _I got you something." She'll say, ignoring his question and thrusting a hand inside the leather jacket she wears and hanging a necklace around his neck._

 _Dom will glance down, confused, at the silver, diamond encrusted cross that now hangs from his neck on a thick silver chain. "Um, Let, I didn't…" He will trail off, unsure of the reason for Letty's gift. "Am I missing something? Is it like, our anniversary?"_

 _Letty will scoff at the word. "You know I don't do anniversaries." She'll reply while visibly grimacing._

" _Then what's this for?" Dom will ask, not knowing Letty to be fond of spontaneous romantic gestures._

 _Letty will shrug, reaching up to grasp the cross in her hand. "Just because." She'll say quietly, turning the cross over in her hand and twisting it up so that Dom could see the small inscription on the back._

" _Ride or Die." Dom will read aloud._

 _Those three little words will be all he'd need to understand. While Letty will rarely voice her love for him, she'll always show it. Whether it be in unexpected gestures or behind the closed door of their bedroom, Letty will always prefer to prove her love than to say it._

" _You're amazing, you know that?" Dom will say, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, his other hand traveling up to rest on her cheek as he brings his lips to hers. "I'm never gonna get enough of you." He will whisper against her lips._

" _Good."_

 _Ride or die._ Those three words will define everything they're meant to be. An everyday vow that they will always be by each other's side. And it will be one of the last things he ever thought he would do, but on one starry night in the Dominican Republic, he will stand before Letty and call her his wife.

 _She'll be dressed in white, a crown of flowers on her head, and she'll smile up at him as he brings her hand to his lips._

" _Tiene el anillo?"_

 _Dom will turn to the priest as Letty chuckles lightly. Turning back to her, he'll smile as he unclasps the cross necklace from around his neck. "Will this do?" He'll ask as he hands the cross to the priest._

 _Letty will smile as she grabs his other hand, settling it on her hip._

 _Their other hands will be clasped as the priest drapes the chain over their hands, the cross dangling by their fingers._

" _We have eternity in this moment." He won't be able to contain his smile as he peers down at her, recalling the day that she'd given him that cross._

 _Letty will flash a wide smile at his words. "You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you." She'll reach a hand up to his cheek as he dips his head to meet her lips. She'll gasp quietly as he lifts her up, her hand going to his shoulder to steady herself._

 _He'll spin her around, her laughter against his lips and her other hand cradling his head._

" _I love you, Letty. I will always love you…."_

"You look so far away." Letty commented, from her position, now cradled in between Dom's legs with her back to his chest. Her head was tilted back and to the side as she looked up at him, the last Corona clutched in her hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"What it's going to be like." He answered, plucking the bottle from her fingers and bringing it to his lips.

Her eyes narrowed at his response. "What? Being a one woman man?" She chuckled.

"No," He said, placing the bottle back into her grasp. "Loving you."

Her lips lifted in a small smirk and she shifted to face the ocean, settling herself more comfortably against his chest. "So, you're thinking about what you're getting yourself into." She took a sip from the bottle. "You sure you can handle me, Toretto?"

Dom dipped his head, his lips at her ear. "It's going to be one hell of a ride, baby."

Letty smiled, tilting her head against his chest to meet his eyes. "Ride or die, right?"

"Ride or die, Letty." He agreed before pressing his lips to hers, sealing a promise that will prove to take on new meaning in their future. "Ride or die."

 _So you wanna play with magic_

 _Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

 _Baby do you dare to do this_

 _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

 _Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

 _A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

 _There's no going back_


End file.
